Attack on Parasyte
by WriterHunter
Summary: Humanity is under attack from the deadly Titans. It is up for Izumi Shinichi and a new group of Parasytes to find out why while stopping them from wiping out all of humanity on Earth. Many problems arise, and many, many people will die. The question is: Is it all worth it?
1. Prologue

It happened Twenty-Five years ago… Once the humans were at total peace with the Parasites after the war ended, they thought things would be okay. Of course, things were okay for a while, but that one day changed everything. It threw the world into utter chaos, bigger than even what the Parasites could cause. July 23, 2019: Humanity's first Titan Attack.

Nobody expected it. A titan appeared in south California, destroying most of the surrounding cities and towns. It was finally taken down - but not after killing millions of innocent people and Parasites. The Earth has seemed to be on edge ever since, with countries creating strict and outrageous rules. It seemed as if nobody knew what to do, like a helpless child squirming for food.

In 2029, a new name was given to the people like Shinichi Izumi. The people that have witnessed strange miracles that cause the Parasite to only lodge in a certain part of the body. These people are now dubbed "Hybrids."

The year is now 2044. Humanity has recovered from the events of the past, and with many new technologies and discoveries, they seemed to have completely forgotten about the accident. The bond between human and parasite has only strengthened, growing with each year. Many happy things have happened with the Earth. It is in perfect harmony.

Perfect harmony. Those two words will almost sound fake and meaningless after the events that will occur in Japan next. The thing is, nobody will expect it. It seems like almost the exact same circumstances as last time - weak and helpless humans, anticipating absolutely nothing. With one exception, that is: Shinichi.


	2. A Reminder

Shinichi let his body flop down on the cool bench as he sighed. Today had been a lot of hard work. Not only was he forced to experience three council meetings, but he also ran into an oncoming train without thinking and almost killed himself. _It was a good thing Migi was there to save me, or the world would have fallen apart without me, _Shinichi thought. He chuckled at his own joke. Yeah, sure, he used to be the hot topic of the world, but that has kind of faded away by now. He was simply another Hybrid.

He could feel his eyelids start to force themselves shut, as he let the cool breeze run over his exhausted body. He has never slept in public before, as it is against the new set of Titan Safety rules (Which are now basically completely irrelevant, since the only Titan attack had been twenty-five years ago), but this time he couldn't help it. His thoughts blended together in a single blob of thought which was suddenly interrupted by a monotone voice.

"Shinichi."

"Gah!" Shinichi yelled as he woke up with a sudden jerk. His instincts had told him to raise his fists immediately. He started to get strange looks from the passerby in the park. He lowered his tightly clenched fists and blushed stupidly. "You idiot, Migi! Go to sleep, you embarrassed me! You obviously knew I was trying to take a nap!"

"I believe that sleeping in public is illegal," came Migi's voice again.

"Screw the rules," Shinichi retorted with an agitated sharp tone in his voice. He tried to lay back down and finally have a peaceful sleep.

"Shinichi."

He had had enough. "Shut the hell up!" His voice exploded like a firecracker through the trees of the park. "Do you want me to cut you off, you useless piece of fat?!"

"Shinichi. Be on alert. I sense something."

"Well of course you do, fool. Parasites are everywhere nowadays."

"No, this is a greater force than anything I have ever felt, Shinichi. I am worried."

This caught his attention now. He sat up straight and stared at Migi seriously. "Where is it?" he asked. He was now on full alert, looking around suspiciously. Nothing was out of the ordinary to him.

Migi stared back with the most emotion a single eye could have and said, "It is messing with my senses. I feel it everywhere. Above us, below us, all around, I can't handle it."

The hand warped back into shape and slept, as if trying to hide from a terrible pain. Shinichi was worried sick. He has had this feeling in the back of his mind since the last accident, a feeling that is indescribable. His mind started racing. He stood up suddenly and started running down the path, breathing heavily. _No, no, no, _he thought, shaking his head. Tears started to flow down his face. _Please don't be what I think it is. _He tripped on a rock and went tumbling forward. Landing with a skid, he grunted. A little scrape was the worst of his worries now. _Oh, shi-_

Shinichi's thoughts were interrupted by a deafening thud. It cracked through the city, and sent a shockwave that rumbled his insides. He rolled over, expecting to see the worst. He could not control the tears by now. He remembered the disaster of 2019, the grieving, the suffering, the death. All of those feelings came back to him as he saw what now rose above him. It stood above all of the buildings, even the highest skyscraper. It appeared in a large cloud of deadly smoke, causing a death screen for anyone within a mile radius. It was a titan.

Terror is not anything like what you see in the movies. There is no intense music, no drawn out scenes - it is all real, all traumatic. Terror swept through the minds of everybody in the city. Panic blasted through the air like a fierce, unforgiving wind. There was no time. Shinichi was lying on the ground, bleeding, frozen with terror.

"M-M-Migi!" he yelled desperately at his right hand, pleading for him to come out. There was no answer. He scrambled backwards, but eventually could get up. He didn't even know what was going on, his mind was so filled with terror. All he could see in his blurred vision were people running, screaming, cars out of control, the fine definition of chaos itself. Shinichi found himself among the people running. Crashes were heard as the Titan was slamming his fists into buildings and stomping on the ground. Shinichi could not look back. His only objective was run. Run until he couldn't run anymore.


	3. Evade

Shinichi finally made it to the street, where he could find his car. The titan was approaching the area that he was in. Screams were erupting all around him. Mothers carrying their wailing children all desperately tried to run away. Shinichi wanted to help them, but he knew he couldn't. He could only watch in horror and despair. Out of nowhere, little pebbles and chunks of concrete rained on his back, reminding him that the Titan was getting closer. Cars were crashing into other cars, and recklessly smashing people, causing an unfortunate rain of blood for anybody nearby. The problem was, Shinichi couldn't find his car. _It has most likely been rammed away, smashed into the mess of the streets, _he thought with his eyes determined. His only option now was to steal a car.

He sprinted down the road until he spotted a car that was not totally mutilated. A man had just climbed inside after frightfully fumbling with his keys. Right now, Shinichi didn't care about anyone else, only his own safety from this monster. Perhaps it is selfish. True terror can do things like that to you.

Without hesitating, he ran up to the window of the car to see a bald man, desperately trying to get the keys into the ignition. Shinichi smashed his hand through the glass of the door, and grabbed the man around the neck. The man started to choke. With one swift movement of his arm, he threw the man behind him onto an oncoming car. Blood splattered on the back of Shinichi's jacket and his hair.

"Sorry," he said, with a twisted smile. "Only the best survive here."

Shinichi did not know why he said that - it was completely unlike him. Was it the selfishness that was overtaking him? Was it the terrors of the Titan slowly advancing on him? Either way, he felt terrible. At least only for a second. Those feelings got pushed down deep inside him as the titan now came into full view.

He quickly got into the car and closed the door. Glass shards crushed underneath him, cutting deep into his flesh. The man had left the keys on the floor of the car from dropping them suddenly. Shinichi picked them up and jammed them into the ignition, but the car wouldn't start.

"Damn thing, just go!" he grunted under his breath. He twisted the key three times, but the engine only clicked, completely dead. There was a sudden huge crash which Shinichi immediately realized as a building being destroyed. He had no time to get out of the defect car before a large chunk of concrete lodged through the back windshield. It jerked the car forward and Shinichi rammed into the dashboard.

The titan was getting closer and closer the the car, obliterating everything in its way. There were no more screams of innocent people, as they were all dead, dotting the streets like deceased flies. The only only sounds were of concrete raining down on cars and asphalt. Shinichi was dazed from the impact from before. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead.

"Mi…..gi…." he managed to sputter out.

Migi woke up, and analyzed the situation before them. Since Shinichi was unconscious and was unable to move, Migi had to move for him. The hand split into four hardened blades. It crawled like a spider out of the car, with Shinichi hanging limp from the top. With all his possible power, Migi crawled down the street in the direction of the city limits. The titan was advancing slowly but it was not fast enough for Migi's powerful "legs."

Shinichi slowly regained consciousness and saw the ground blur past. It startled him, but he could not react as his muscles were still not working. They have almost escaped from the chaos. Buildings were normal, and things were quieter, too. Migi raced on, and didn't stop.

"What's...going….on…?" Shinichi muttered.

Migi slowed down so he could talk back. "Titan attack. I will bring you to safety."

Shinichi was already back asleep before he could reply. With each rapid step, the spider legs dug into the road, spraying asphalt everywhere around them. They were already almost out of the city by now, but something was different. There were no more sounds of buildings falling, no more screams, no more chaos. Migi slowed down to a complete stop and looked behind them. So did all of the people around. But what they saw was absolutely nothing. The titan was gone.


	4. Containment

_A week later_

_The world is still in shock from the Titan attack that occurred in Japan. Armies of parasites are getting together to face what could be the worst event in history. Ordinary residents are ordered to stay inside their homes at all times, no exceptions. Their food will be brought to them by Parasites, and all jobs will also be subbed by Parasites. This is war._

Shinichi awoke. It was the same old routine. Get up, shower, get changed, sit. Sit all day, staring at a blank wall. Some days he liked to change it up and stare out the window, wishing he was outside. Wishing he was with the parasites, protecting the humans from the potential dangers that lay unknown: the titans. Migi agreed. Each hour, the hand twitched and twitched. It was as if there was some invisible barrier protecting him from moving.

Since Shinichi was a hybrid, he was considered no better than the other humans, and forced to stay indoors like the rest of them. He felt like trash, like he didn't belong. On a certain seemingly endless day he finally appeared to get tired of staring at the same wall, or out of the same window. He looked blankly at the coffee table in the center of the room. On it lay a single black television remote with taunting red buttons. The remote was drawing him in with a trance that made the hair on Shinichi's back stand on end. He couldn't help it. He found himself walking towards the remote and wrapping his hand around it's cold plastic. His index finger was slowly making it's way towards the power button until it hovered over it hesitatingly. With no effort, Shinichi turned on the TV. The recently black screen came alive with blinding brightness.

All other channels at the moment were discontinued, except for the Worldwide News on Channel 6. The TV automatically tuned to the news. A single parasite sat behind a bland desk, talking about current events. It spoke with a monotone voice, droning on about how any moment there could be a Titan attack. Shinichi glared with hatred at the screen as he reached his hand into the daily lunch box and pulled out a stale roll.

"This shit is unbelievable," he scoffed. "Just let us out, already, or i'll do it myself." Shinichi was speaking to no one in particular, since he was alone. Parasites were patrolling up and down every street, making sure no one escapes, so what he had said was pointless.

After all, being confined in this apartment for so long has started to take effect on his head. Shinichi bit into the roll with a loud crunch. As soon as the flavor of cardboard hit his taste buds, he spit it out onto the floor. There was this certain feeling growing inside of him. A feeling that was unexplainable. A feeling that couldn't stop what he did next: He grabbed the remote in a fury of angst and launched it at the TV screen. It lodged into the monitor, sticking out of the other side. The pixels of the parasite's face were messed up from the impact. Shinichi breathed heavily as smoke started to rise from the TV. Migi popped out and stared at Shinichi.

"I sense high levels of blood pressure. Are you ok?"

"Not until I get out of this hellhole!" Shinichi yelled. There was no hesitation from what he did next. His goal was the window at the corner of the room. The lock set by the parasites wouldn't stop him now, and neither would Migi as he warned, "Shinichi. You can't. The parasites outside will contain you - no offense, but they are stronger than us. Especially if there's more than one."

"Like I give a damn about parasites," he replied. Migi wanted to continue the argument, but it was undeniably pointless against the rage that filled Shinichi. He rushed to the window and rammed his hand into the glass. It did nothing except create a small vibration. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" His voice boomed through the glass, out into the street below. A parasite that was patrolling looked up where Shinichi was trying in vain to break the glass. The parasite shook it's head and continued strolling.

_There has to be another way, _Shinichi though as his eyes darted around the room. His breathing was unsteady and deep, the perfect combination to accommodate his powerful feelings. Everything in the room seemed to be useless for his escape. There was an umbrella in the corner of the room, leaning against the coat closet. _Shit, I need to get out! I swear I'm going cra- _his thoughts were interrupted by a small clicking noise emanating from the window behind him. He turned around, but he saw nothing that could have made the noise. Then there was another. Shinichi could get a clear view of what was happening now. Little pebbles were being thrown at his window. He couldn't decide if it was a hallucination or not. He leaned forward to see what was causing the noise to confirm.

Down below, on the ground six floors beneath him, was a Hybrid. Shinichi could tell it was a hybrid because of the way it's leg was sticking out strangely. It was just standing there in the side lawn of the complex staring at Shinichi. In the Hybrid's hands was a pile of small pebbles and stones. Now Shinichi was confused. _Is this an escaped Hybrid? How could he get out?_ His mind raced to try and figure out anything that this could mean. The security on the streets was unbelievable, so that ruled out the escaping guess - unless this Hybrid was really strong. His attention was caught by the Hybrid waving his arms below. He looked as though he was trying to get shinichi to move to the side. Shinichi did move away from the window, but was still confused why. The answer was soon revealed to him when a giant rock came crashing through the window, spraying thick glass into Shinichi's face and onto the wooden floor. The rock lodged into the coffee table, breaking it in half. Now he got it. This all made sense now. The Hybrid was trying to help Shinichi escape.


	5. Allies and Monotony

Shinichi was utterly shocked. In the long period that he was confined to his own house, that window shattering felt like heaven to him. There was a mess of shards all over his living room, and his coffee table was broken, but those were just minor setbacks. The Hybrid down below was yelling at Shinichi.

"Hey! Come on, the Parasites are almost awake!"

_A-Awake?!_ Shinichi was amazed. _Did that hybrid really knock the patrolling Parasites unconscious? _Even with the years and years of Hybrid training, Shinichi knew he couldn't even do that. He was shrinking into a coward, but not for long. The Hybrid called again.

"Ok, here I come!" Shinichi yelled back.

He placed his hand on the edge of the windowsill and used his strength to lift himself up and out the window. The forty-five foot drop was practically nothing for Shinichi's body. He could feel the wind roar past his ears. It gradually grew louder and louder until it halted suddenly when Shinichi landed. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't had this feeling of freedom for over a month. The wind blew slightly, and Shinichi couldn't resist dropping to the ground and feeling the grass beneath his fingers. It felt cool and soothing. Deep sighs of relief came through Shinichi's mouth. He closed eyes and was suddenly in heaven.

"Ahem," the Hybrid interrupted. "If you don't want to go to prison, I suggest you get your ass up and get going."

Shinichi opened his eyes and looked up at where the voice was coming from. The Hybrid was in full, clear view now. He was quite short for what would make sense for a guy with facial features such as him. His scruffy beard seemed to scowl at him impatiently.

"S-Sorry," Shinichi apologized as he got up and brushed himself up.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go now."

_This guy's pretty impolite, _Shinichi thought. _He might slow me down._ He analyzed the hybrid before asking, "What is your name?"

The Hybrid squinted his eyes. "Listen, you idiot. I came here to save you because I thought I might try being nice for once. Do you want me to leave you behind?"

Shinichi was mad now. "Do you even know who you're ta-"

The Hybrid had slapped him. Shinichi felt the sting burn in his eyes as he froze. There were no more words exchanged. Shinichi followed patiently when the Hybrid started walking away briskly. _I know this guy could really help me out, but is it even worth it with his overly stingy attitude? _Shinichi thought to himself.

There was quite an awkward silence until the two reached the corner of the complex. The street came into full view. Seeing it empty was rather strange, since Shinichi was used to envisioning it bustling with cars and people. Something else was a little off about the street, too: There were no patrolling Parasites. Shinichi looked at the back of the Hybrid's head in awe. He couldn't help speaking now.

"Did you do this?"

The Hybrid turned around and stared into Shinichi's eyes. Straightening himself up he said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Magohachi. Magohachi Mano."

Shinichi's eyes widened. "What? You're the legendary Magohachi? That's amazing! I-I mean-" Shinichi bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Magohachi smiled a bit. "Please, just call me Mano. I don't like my last name. But still, you better toughen up or i'll leave you behind." Shinichi nodded. Of course he would obey the number one greatest Parasite dueler in the world!

_San Antonio, Texas, USA_

Kristi let out an exasperated sigh. Patrolling the streets was boring work for a Parasite. It was the same excruciating routine every single day. Any normal Parasite would just drone on without any questions whatsoever, as they were born to do. Kristi was no normal Parasite. Walking around mindlessly strained her poorly used energy. Intense silence filled the streets, which didn't help in any way. _At least sitting at home would be better than _this, she thought.

Kristi's assignment was to patrol the area of Prospect Hill, in West San Antonio. It didn't matter to her anyway. To this poor parasite Kristi, patrolling was utter hell.

Certain things can be changed from zero to one-hundred almost instantly, such as a train wreck or a roller coaster derailment. In a situation like this, one does not usually have sufficient time to think clearly. The result is usually something more in the negative zone. The feelings of everyone in San Antonio that day certainly did go from zero to one-hundred when the next Titan appeared. Kristi's mind was almost frozen when the flash of yellow light struck in the heart of the city, revealing a giant naked monster. She almost disregarded it immediately. This disregarding is the result of her tragedy.


	6. The Clash of 2037

The Annual Parasite Clash: The biggest event of the world, even bigger than the Olympics or any sports event. Parasites of all different skill ranges are put against each other in a One-on-One fight to amputation. It is held on July 12-20 of every year, and has been going on since 2032. Magohachi Mano has had a champion streak since he started to compete in 2035, crushing anyone who stands in the arena before him. Mano is truly a legend.

_2037: 6th Annual Parasite Clash. King's Arena, Chicago, USA_

"Now… It is time for the legendary Magohachi the Maimer! Please step into the arena, Mr. Mano!" The thunderous voice echoed through the building, announcing the participants of the next Parasite Duel. The audience cheered hysterically, filling the bleachers with eruptions of various sounds. Some were hooting, others were yelling the Dueler's name, and a part of the onlookers were simply screaming at the top of their lungs. The announcer's voice came on again.

"The unlucky fellow who will be dueling against Magohachi this time will be… Rick Courtenay!" The spectators fell silent at the name of this new challenger. Nothing happened for the next three seconds. Not even the sound of seat rustling emanated from the patrons. "Well," the announcer started, breaking the awkward silence, "Looks like we have a… Er… Newcomer here, folks!" Again, the audience did nothing.

The silver gates on either side of the arena pit slid upwards, revealing the Parasites who would be pitted against each other. The first to step into the fighting ring was Mano, standing straight and gleefully accepting the crowd's new praise. Next, from the opposite side, came Rick. His steps were uneven and sloppy, strange for a Parasite. He looked nervous to fight. The announcer did a double take when Rick glanced up and winked at him ever so slightly. "Um...Let the f-fight begin in three seconds!" the announcer yelled, blushing.

The countdown started and the crowd roared. A buzzer soon went off, signaling the two participants to start fighting. Mano stared straight into Rick's eyes and mouthed "watch me crush you" before launching straight into his chest. The impact threw Rick against the back wall, causing him to cough out blood. It splattered to the floor and left a grotesque stain.

"I told you I would crush you," Magohachi sneered, brushing himself off. Rick could not talk back. His internal organs were macerated from the impact, and he was kneeling on the ground holding his chest. Magohachi went for another blow. This time, it was a straight kick to the side of the head. Out of nowhere, it seemed, Rick suddenly flew to the side, skidding across the floor. The only thing that stopped his skid was the wall on the far side. Now there was a long streak of crimson blood lining the arena floor, leading right to where Rick was straining to live. The announcer was utterly shocked.

"Did you _see _that, folks? This may have been the fastest win Mago has ever achieved!" But his words were too late once rick suddenly got up.

"Hah," Rick said, smiling. "Did you really th-"

Rick's left leg flopped to the ground, pumping large globs of blood out of the amputated end, further staining the floor. It was another one of Magohachi's quick attacks. The look of surprise on Rick's face didn't even amount to the proud look of Mano as he said, "Fool. You know i'm unbeatable."

Rick's body soon followed. His brown hair blew forward as he fell and slammed into the ground. The look of surprise seemed to be permanently stamped on his face. Parasite doctors flooded in the arena, picking up Rick's limp body and carrying him out into the Infirmary. Yet another win made by the legendary Magohachi.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kristi's body helplessly flew into a building, and she could hear her bones break as the wind was knocked out of her. Landing onto hard asphalt wasn't any good accompaniment either. Each breath that came out of Kristi's mouth was an impotent wheeze. _Now _this _is the kind of thrill I was looking for, _Kristi thought. She knew she had to at least _try_ to take out this giant monster that slammed her into a wall. She couldn't give up now.

The Titan had now nearly taken out half of San Antonio, which wasn't even recognizable anymore. Pieces of buildings jutted out of the ground at eccentric angles, and the roads were stained with blood to the point that they weren't recognizable anymore. It was almost as if the giant Titan was just simply a child messing around with his play set, by the way he was handling people and buildings.

Kristi shakily brought herself up on her damaged feet, and stared up at the giant looming above her. "You little maggot! I can bring you down in an instant!" Kristi yelled, bringing herself false bravery. She extended her blades out from her back in preparation for the most intense battle of her lifetime.


End file.
